


Because of Him.

by Marsetta



Series: Bronwen Weasley [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one Reason Bronwen took this class, and it was because of him. Part of my Bronwen Weasley AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of Him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo! #22. (dialogue) "Professor [insert name] is the only reason I'm taking the class."
> 
> This is what I got. It is so weird going from one AU to the next. Oh well.
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

Bronwen Weasley collapses onto the couch with a groan.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy Granger looked up from his book. He had been studying the newest textbooks for his Transfiguration class.

"Professor Snape is the only reason I'm taking the class." She told him, not really explaining anything, if you didn't know the whole story. But Troy knew the whole story.

He knew that his friend wants to be a Potions Master, and Professor Snape is one of the bests. Technically she didn't need to take the class, it was just an overview of the previous years, and maybe a couple of advanced potions toward the end of the year.

She wouldn't have to take the potions class until the next year. But the girl wanted to learn everything she could from Snape, because they knew that they wouldn't be coming back for the last year.

"You gonna be okay?" Troy asked, going back to skimming the pages.

"Yeah." Ron sighed deeply. She would, if only the man would teach more advanced potions and theory before she died of boredom.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! They know, they just, know. About the not being there for their seventh and last year. I know that the sixth year potions isn't just a catch up course, but that's what I'm making it, for the sake of the Prompt. But I like the thought that the sixth year potions is a catch up course, and that Snape teaches potions in their sixth year. So that is how it happened. I can't remember if I had already had Snape doing something in Sixth year in one of my other stories for this AU, so I'll check it out.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Mars


End file.
